The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Baseboard management controller (BMC) development projects have dependency on hardware. The cost of pre-production hardware can be very high, and BMC developers have to share available machines.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.